Hybridization is a known semiconductor process that is typically performed to electrically couple two substrates to form a hybrid semiconductor. During hybridization, the two substrates must be maintained parallel to each other as they are brought together to allow a good connection to form between bump bonds or other types of mechanical and/or electrical connectors that are positioned generally between the substrates.
Failure to maintain the substrates in a parallel configuration during hybridization may result in misalignment, a poor electrical and/or mechanical connection, or damage to one or both of the substrates. For example, as the substrates approach each other during hybridization, the electrical connectors may be properly joined between substrates in one corner, but the electrical connectors between substrates in the opposite corner may still be separated and fail to form a connection or have a poor connection upon completion of the hybridization due to a failure to maintain a parallel alignment of the substrates' surfaces. Furthermore, mechanical damage may occur to the substrates during hybridization due to excessive force being applied to one or two corners of the substrates as they are brought together due to the parallel misalignment.
One technique for measuring substrate alignment is to optically measure the gap between the substrates at one or more locations around the hybrid semiconductor after the hybridization process has been completed. This information may be used to calibrate the hybridization equipment or may be useful for further processing. However, the optical measurements may have a large degree of uncertainty associated with them. Furthermore, no measurements are taken during the hybridization process to correct for misalignment during the hybridization process. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that provide alignment information during and/or after hybridization.